


Endless Road

by pastel_x_tea



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Protective Siblings, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and specifically writing these two, hee hee hoo, please don't be a freak on this fic please i'm begging you, this was some good practice for writing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_x_tea/pseuds/pastel_x_tea
Summary: Yakko Warner will always be there for his siblings when they need him. Even at a ridiculous hour of the morning. Nothing's going to stop him when his brotherly duties call. Especially not clowns.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 496





	Endless Road

"Psst... Yakko, you awake?"

Yakko sat up in his bunk, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He couldn't see the clock, but he knew it was an absurd hour to be awake, even for them. "Well, _now_ I am."

"Oh! That's, uh... that's good!"

"Were you just..." Yakko punctuated his sentence with a yawn. "... checking to see if I was awake, Wakko?"

"Yeah, yeah, just... checking."

Yakko shrugged. "... ooookay. Fair enough, I guess. G'night, bro."

"Good night, Yakko," Wakko whispered back from the top bunk. A few moments of silence later, he piped up again. "Yakko?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I... came down to your bunk for a little bit?"

"What for?"

"Well, I _wanna_ believe you when you say you're awake, but... I gotta check for myself."

"Wakko, how would I be talking with you if I wasn't awa-" Yakko groaned. Any other time, he'd love to argue in circles with Wakko, but it was far too late to put up much of a resistance. "Sure. Come check things out for yourself." Yakko let himself flop back down onto his pillow, and turned over to find himself nose-to-nose with his little brother. The other toon's lopsided eyes were the only things visible in the pitch black tower.

"Hi, Yakko!"

"Uh... hi, Wakko. Can I go to sleep now?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"You got me there. Night, Wakko."

"Wait, actually... would you mind if I just... borrowed your bunk for the night?"

"Oh, ya wanna swap? Why didn't ya just say so?" Yakko turned back over to swing his legs off the side of the bed. Wakko grabbed his wrist.

"No, no... mm, not exactly."

"... you didn't drink an entire Abyss Boy right before bed _again_ , did you, Wakko?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!"

"Good. Well then, I can just take the top bunk tonight and we'll call it even-"

"Wait!"

Yakko grabbed Wakko by the cheeks and rattled him around, trying to shake him to his senses. Finally, he tilted a slightly dizzy Wakko's head up so his little brother could see the sleep-deprived desperation in his eyes. "Wakko, any other night I'd _love_ to do a bit with you, but please, _please_ just switch bunks with me so I can go to sle-" Yakko blinked. "... hey, why's your face all wet?"

"... it's not."

"Wakko, I am _feeling_ your face right now and it's- I don't know why y- but y- what happened?"

"Nothing. Maybe I was bobbing for apples in my sleep again. How should I know? I don't know."

"Wakko. Have you been crying?"

"N... no. Pssh, me, cry? You know, Freud once said that the ego defends itself by projecting its feelings onto someone else, so _you're_ probably the one who's crying."

"Wakko." Yakko shot his little brother a glare so fierce it could be felt even through the darkness. "You're killin' me here. You're killin' your big bro. Talk to me."

Wakko melted under Yakko's fiery scowl- literally. He seeped through Yakko's hands and dripped off the side of the bed, before solidifying once more on the floor. "I'm sorry, Yakko."

"Hey, get up here." Yakko pulled Wakko up onto the mattress, using his pajama sleeve to wipe the tears from Wakko's cheeks. "C'mere, tell Yakko what's the matter."

"ᶦʰᵃᵈᵃⁿᶦᵍʰᵗᵐᵃʳᵉ"

"Huh?"

"I... had a nightmare." Wakko sniffled. "I know it's dumb."

"Wakko, it's not _dumb_. I have nightmares all the time."

"Y'do?"

"... well, I mean, not _all_ the time, b- no, y'know what, not the issue. Wanna tell me what it was about?"

"C... clowns." As Wakko continued, Yakko gently pulled the blankets over them both. "I know I shouldn't be scared of clowns anymore. I mean, that one we met on Halloween wasn't scary at all! But there was just... a mob of clowns chasing me down a dark, empty hallway, and I couldn't run very fast, and the clowns... the clowns..." Wakko trailed off, and Yakko pulled him in with one arm as they laid down.

"Sounds scary."

"It was."

"Would you like me to go get you anything? Milk? Water? A weighted blanket?"

"No!" Wakko grabbed his brother's hand in the darkness desperately. "No, can you just... stay with me?"

Yakko shrugged. "Fine with me. And besides, we don't even have a weighted blanket. I was just gonna tie an anvil to the comforter." Yakko thought for a moment, before playfully tapping his brother's nose. "Well, I'll tell ya what, Wakko. As long as we're together, if any clowns wanna get to you, they're gonna have to go through _me_ first. Does that help?"

Wakko nodded, scooting in closer. "Mhm. A little." He thought on this, before adding. "And we're gonna be together forever, right?"

"Forever and ever. We're drawn in permanent marker, after all." Yakko wrapped his arms around his little brother, pulling him close to his chest and gently scratching behind one of his ears. "And y'know you never have to _ask_ to come sleep with me, right? You can come down here anytime ya want."

"Really?"

"'Course. That's what big bros are for. Besides, I could use a little company myself." Yakko yawned, nuzzling his head into the pillow. "Now, try to get some sleep, will ya?"

It was only after five minutes of silence that Wakko spoke again.

"Yakko?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, sib."


End file.
